


A Seeker Story: An apple a day keeps the doctor away

by Sarbo_S



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cambridge, Historical, Historical Figures, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarbo_S/pseuds/Sarbo_S
Summary: In Cambridge in the late  sixteenth hundreds Isaac Newton would end up with a visit from a peculiar man in a red caot and blue box.
Comments: 3





	A Seeker Story: An apple a day keeps the doctor away

It was a lovely summer’s morning in a town, with birds singing in the treetops and people walking around doing their daily errands. A student seemingly out on his daily stroll doesn’t seem to follow up on what is going on around him. “Hey you, look where you are going!” A farmer shouted as he had to move his wagon out of the way. The student turned around and looked up from his papers, “Oh right, I am so sorry about that, I was just taking some notes,” he apologised while putting his papers in an empty pocket. “Well I better get going,” he said and started walking home. On his way home, he could see the university in the distance, and he could hear people talk about some great fire going on in London. “I am glad I don’t live in London,” he said to himself, shaking his head.   
***************************************************************************  
In a park on the outskirts of the town a blue box can be seen fading into existence with a weird sound. Out of the box steps a young skinny man with green eyes, messy brown hair, a long red coat, black vest, white shirt, black pants and brown shoes. “Well this is not Victorian London,” he said, clapping his hands together. He looked around trying to understand where he had landed. He glanced at the big university that almost seemed like a castle. “I must be in Cambridge,” Seeker said. “Hey you, you with the long funny hair!” He shouted at a student walking in the park. The student turned around and looked at the strange man with the red coat.  
***************************************************************************  
“Sorry, do I know you?” the student asked, walking towards the man who had been shouting. “Yes well no, hello I am the Seeker. May I ask, who is the current monarch in this time and age?” Seeker asked, crossing his arms behind his back. “King Charles...” the student said looking up and down at the peculiar man standing in front of him. “Ah alright, I take it we are in the late sixteenth hundreds,” Seeker said. He put his hand on the student’s shoulder, “and you must be Isaac Newton then, the one who discovered gravity?” Seeker asked, looking at him. “Um, yes, I am Isaac Newton, but did you say gravity?” Isaac asked. “Yes you know, gravity, everything that goes up must come down,” Seeker said as he started walking back towards his blue box. “Where are you going?” Isaac asked as he saw the Seeker opening the door to the box. “I am going to Victorian London,” Seeker said, closing the door as the blue box faded out of existence.   
***************************************************************************  
Isaac stood there speechless. What had just happened? He had to sit down to think for a bit. He went to the closest tree and sat down under it, took out his notes and started writing about what had happened. At that point he heard a branch snap, and an apple hit his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short story about my character the Seeker. There is plenty more to come. Stories with daleks, cybermen, angels and many more, so keep looking out for a text about a madman in a box.


End file.
